Deja que el amor te encuentre
by Sipei
Summary: Esto no es un epílogo ni tan poco una conclusión. Esto es solo el principio de un amor que hace mucho floreció y que ahora ha encontrado la fuerza suficiente para al fin ser libre… *One Shot*


Rurouni Kenshin pertenece exclusivamente al genial e talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

◖ **Deja que el amor te encuentre **◗

Era un hermoso día de otoño. Con las hojas de los arboles poniéndose de varios colores y el viento haciendo acto de su presencia. Hacia frio, bastante frio para tratarse de aquella estación, pero a Kaoru no le importaba.

Hacía ya —casi— cinco meses que había sido rescatada da las garras de Yukishiro Enishi y las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar. Al menos Kenshin ya no hacía guardia en frente a su habitación toda la noche, intentó consolarse.

Pero después de lo que pasó en isla (que no pasó nada, aunque Kenshin insistiera en que _**si **_pasó algo… algo como una posible violación) y de la depresión profunda en la que Kenshin había sucumbido después de encontrar "su cuerpo", Kaoru intentaba ser un poco comprensiva con el pelirrojo, aunque la paranoia del ex hitokiri estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la joven kendoka.

— Ne, Kenshin… — Kaoru se sintió tímida de repente.

Había entrenado muchas veces al espejo, pero una cosa era la práctica y otra la teoría.

— ¿Hai, Kaoru-dono? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo con su característica servicial. Él sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde que ella supo lo de Tomoe y que Kenshin debería encontrar una manera de reparar el daño pero ninguna idea que le venían a la cabeza le parecían lo suficientemente buenas.

Estaba paseando cerca del rio donde Kenshin se había despedido de ella antes de ir a Kyoto y estar un al lado del otro era suficiente. _Tenía_ que serlo. Kaoru miró hacia algún punto sin especificar entre los árboles, indecisa. Había muchas peguntas que quería hacerle pero el coraje siempre la abandonaba cuando más la necesitaba. Todo se resumía una simple cuestión: ¿Cómo la veía Kenshin? ¿Cómo una niña? ¿Como una hermana pequeña a la que debía proteger? ¿O como una… mujer?

— Nada. — Dijo al fin, dando el asunto por encerrado. — No era nada importante. Olvidado, ¿vale?

Kenshin la miró en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente su expresión facial. ¿Nada importante? Si no era nada importante, ¿por qué entonces parecía que estaba a punto de llorar?

— Kaoru-dono…

— No, en serio, Kenshin. No es nada.

Kenshin dio un paso adelante. Tenía una expresión seria y eso casi nunca era bueno. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Kaoru… — Dijo su nombre con una dulzura que ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar en su voz. — Sé que te pedir algo y sin importar lo que sea, quiero que me lo pidas aún así.

Kaoru mordió su labio inferior. Era una estupidez, algo infantil. Pero él tenía este brillo determinado en su mirada y pedir no costaba nada, ¿verdad?

— ¿T-te acuerdas d-de lo que pasó este mismo lugar e-en Agosto de este año?

Kenshin pestañeó. Una, dos, tres veces. Intentó acordarse. ¿Qué lo que había pasado en este mismo lugar hace dos meses atrás? Una cena con todo el Kenshin-gumi en el Akabeko para conmemorar la vuelta de Kaoru sana y salva al Dojo Kamiya, la declaración de la joven maestra de que quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado del pelirrojo y, por fin, el… beso…

_¡Oh!_

El beso que Kenshin le dio después de escuchar eso. Entendiendo al fin de lo que iba todo aquello, Kenshin sonrió con alivio. Kaoru se puso roja hasta las orejas.

— Yo te bese en este mismo lugar hace dos meses atrás.

Kaoru se puso aún más colorada y Kenshin se sintió complacido consigo mismo por haber dado en el clavo.

— ¿Si?

— S-sí…

Kaoru cerró los ojos ante la sensación de sentir los labios de Kenshin contra las suyos. Las manos del pelirrojo en sus mejillas tocándolas gentilmente. Suspirando, ella dejó se llevar por la fuerza y seguridad que representa Himura Kenshin. Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él se aferró a ella con desesperación como si fuese un moribundo y ella el bote que lo salvaría de ahogarse.

Kenshin le mordisqueó el labio y Kaoru abrió la boca sorpresa. EL pelirrojo aprovechó la oportunidad para penetrar con su lengua esa entrada húmeda y inexplorada y darse un festín con su sabor. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento.

— Kaoru-dono… — Empezó Kenshin. La voz le temblaba y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. — Yo te… Sessha te q-qui…quie… Sessha…

Kaoru le puso su dedo índice sobre los labios, silenciándolo.

— Está bien, Kenshin. Sé lo difícil que es para ti decir lo que sientes; así que no tienes que forzarte si aún no te sientes listo para ello. Ya llegará la hora en que lo hagas.

Kenshin intentó hablar de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Ahora, ¿por qué no volvemos al dojo? Yo me bañaré mientras tú preparas la cena. — Kenshin asintió después de algún tiempo de contemplarla. — Vivamos un día de cada vez, como en los viejos tiempos…

•** FIN **•

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong> Esto empezó de una manera (al menos en mi cabeza) y terminó el opuesto que había imaginado. Un ShortFic para que todos sepan que aún sigo viva y con ganas de seguir escribiendo más fanfics de K&K. *-* Sé que esta "un poco" confuso y no voy a intentar explicar, porque dudo que pueda hacerlo realmente.

En fin… He estado "un poco" ausente y lo siento por eso. Problemas en casa, ya saben como es. Y con eso, mi inspiración no se sentía muy inspirada. Toda una tragedia para mis ganas de escribir, fíjense. -.-

De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado este OneShot'. Debo volver a ver el anime — solo las partes que no incluyen a Kenshin batallando con personajes como Shishio y demás enemigos que él tiene. (Es muy agotador — aunque esas sagas son muy emocionantes). Para avivar el inmenso amor que tengo por este anime/mangá.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, por añadirme a favoritos y/o seguir mis historias. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, es la única manera que tengo de saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota(²):<strong> Tengo por ahí un OneShot mío donde prometí que escribiría un ShortFic sobre Battousai/Kaoru, pero resulta que aún no me he animado a escribir dicho ShortFic. En vez de eso estoy escribiendo un OneShot —que aún va por la mitad Dx —sobre mi versión alternativa del "Seisou Hen" (ese _maravilloso_ OVA donde Kenshin muere al final ¬¬").

Me falta terminarlo y espero publicar a principios de enero del próximo año. ¿Qué les parece? xP


End file.
